To Make Her Happy
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: A very sad oneshot. I'm not telling you anything.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Someone

This is dedicated to Hannah Wickham, Tracy Wickham's daughter. May she rest in peace.

Danny sat in algebra for the third time that week, wondering where Sam might be. Leaning over, he whispered to Tucker.

"Hey, Tuck, do you know where Sam is? She hasn't been to school for days."

"No, but when I stopped by her house her parents were quite teary about the subject." He replied. Danny turned looked towards the front and tried to pay attention but all he could think of was Sam. _I hope she's okay._

Danny pressed the door bell and waited for Sam's parents to show up. When the door finally opened Danny came face to face with Sam's Mother.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just want to know if Sam's okay. Is she in?"

Sam's mother sighed and sat down on the front step and motioned for Danny to do the same. He sat down and waited.

"She's dieing. She was diagnosed with leukaemia last weekend. I meant to ring but I just …" she trailed off. Danny sat there dumbfounded, "she was very fond of you." Danny quickly looked at Mrs. Manson. Danny then turned away, a tear coming to his eye. He sat there in thought then asked Mrs. Manson something he thought he would never ask her.

"Mrs. Manson, would you mind if I married Sam before … you know?" she turned around and gave Danny a hug.

"That would be great; it would make her so happy."

Danny walked through the doors of the hospital and asked the directions to the ward Sam was in. When he walked through the doors he saw little children around six or seven, crowded around her bed.

"And then this ghost came out of nowhere and grabbed the little girl …"

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny, and then … Danny!" She jumped of the bed and hugged him as he came into the room.

"Please, um, I would like to talk to you … alone," he said, looking at the little girls and boys.

"Thankyou for the story Sam," they chorused and then walked out of the ward giggling and laughing.

"Um, could you please stand up Sam, um, yeh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam looked at him suspiciously and got up but back sat back down as she started coughing. Danny quickly handed her a glass of water. When she stopped she got back up and looked at him.

"Sam, I don't know what to say really and I wished we had more time, your mum told me you were dieing so," he got down on one knee, making Sam gasp, "will you marry me?" she quickly wrapped her arms around him as he stood up.

"But a wedding takes months, and I might not last that long," she said, with a worried look on her face.

"I helped your mum pick out a dress, and we can get married tonight if need be."

"Then tonight it is."

Sam walked up the isle wearing a beautiful black and white gown. She looked up at Danny and smiled before giving a small cough. Tucker was standing next to Danny as best man and Jazz and Valerie were standing at the end of the isle as brides-maids. The ceremony was only short and it didn't take long until Danny and Sam were happily married. They had to hurry to get Sam back to the hospital before visiting hours were over.

"Thankyou Danny, you don't know how happy you've made me," Sam said as he went to leave.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll see you first thing in the morning," he said as he walked out the door.

It was about three in the morning when the phone rang. Grumbling about who would ring at this hour in the morning, Danny picked up the phone.

"Is this Daniel Fenton?" a female voice asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to say that your wife, Sam Fenton passed away."

Danny put down the phone as his parents and sister came down stairs.

"Who was that honey?" his mother asked, but all the reply they got was a sob as Danny leaned against the wall and slid down it, sobbing into his mother's arms until the morning came.

**Ten Years Later**

Danny Fenton looked around the basement for probably the last time before entering the ghost portal. He just had to find her.

Was that sad? Did it make you cry? Oh, almost forgot, I don't own Danny Phantom.

Well, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Someone Lost

Many years passed in Amity Park. The townsfolk still talked of a white haired wonder that had left many years ago. His name was Danny Phantom and he had saved the town on many occasions. Although everyone remembered him it was only a few people that remember his alter ego, Daniel Fenton. As his sister, Jasmine Fenton, looked out at the sky she sighed. It had been years since she saw her brother glide happily across it.

Danny Phantom flew through the ghost zone, ignoring all the comments that he was given. He was an enemy in here to many and friend to little. He looked through a green door he slammed it shut. There was no raven haired girl in there, just a little boy that he recognised as one he had met before when he had been searching for a present that he no longer knew to whom it had belonged. During the years he had forgotten about the ones he'd left behind to pursue one he had lost.

"You won't find her in here whelp." Danny turned around to come face to face with a ghost in a high tech battle suit.

"How do you know who I'm looking for, who are you?" Danny demanded.

"You do not remember me? I had forgotten what years of living in this zone can do to you. My name is Skulker and you have unfortunately kicked my but on many occasions ("Can I do it again?" Danny grumbled). I know that you are looking for Samantha. I can help," the ghost replied.

"Why, do you know where she is?" Danny asked hopefully.

Skulker chuckled. "Not where, when."

"When?" Danny asked, confused.

"Yes, when. She is back at the time you first met," Skulker said. Danny looked up at the ghost to find his eyes were not lying.

"Can you take me to her?" he asked.

"Yes, but when you go to see her, I suggest you change back to human, she doesn't like ghosts anymore," Skulker replied, turning to his left and floating off. They must have past many months because when Skulker finally stopped, the ghost zone was covered in glowing green goo (snow). Skulker reached through the air and clenched his fists hard. Pulling his hand he ripped open a 'hole' in the ghost zone to reveal a younger Amity Park than the one he had left. A young girl around eight with raven black hair sat in the grassy meadow of the local park looking up at the sky.

"Good luck ghost boy," He said. Danny step through the hole and changed back to human to find himself as an eight year old. Slowly he walked up to her and sat beside her.

"You shouldn't have come." Even though she was eight years old here her voice was that of her older eighteen year old self.

"I had to, I never got to say goodbye," he replied.

"You can't stay, you're still alive, I'm not."

"But …" he started.

"No Danny. Tell me, do you remember your mother and father?" she cut across.

"… um … no," he said, ashamed.

"How about Jazz and Tucker?" she asked.

"No," he bowed his head in shame, "No I don't."

"You need to go back there and live the life you don't remember. You'll see me again, one day, but you came too soon. When you go back you will be much younger than your sister. Being in your ghost form preserved your human body, so you'll still be eighteen while she is thirty-nine."

"I've been away for nineteen years?" he asked.

"Yes, now go back," she said, eyes still on the cloudless sky. Danny got up and brushed himself off.

"Just two questions, why don't you like ghosts anymore?"

"I grew tired of them popping in to say hello," she smiled.

"And why did you choose to come back to this time?"

"The reason is coming and going, you." and with that, knowing it was his dismissal he walked back towards the 'hole'.

"I'll see you again, Sam," he said and disappeared through the 'hole', speeding towards home.


End file.
